fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Earthlight: Elemental 5 ☆
Earthlight: Elemental 5 ☆ (アースライト：エレメンタル5☆ Āsuraito: Erementaru 5 ☆) is a magical girl anime directed by Yoshida Hiromi featuring nature as main motfit. The story is around four girl who are the princess of their proper elements, these princesses become witches of nature to fight against the Zodiac Empire with the power of their Scepters. Synopsis *Earthlight: Elemental 5 ☆ episodes Characters 'Mahoutsukai' *'Morikawa Hanako' (森川花子, Morikawa Hanako) is a 13-years old girl who just moved to a new city and was also moved to a new school. She is shy but very friendly and she also likes to make friends. She can easily adapt to certain places as in her first week in a new school, she has already made enough friends. She seems very fond of cute things, like when she met Daisy for the first time. Her alter ego is Mahoutsukai Flora (魔法使いフローラ, Mahōtsukai furōra), the wizard of earth whose theme colour is green. She has powers over woods, plants and flowers. *'Shimizu Narako' (清水奈良子, Shimizu Narako) is a 15-years old girl who is arrogant at first but then shows her gentle side. She is very popular in her school and is very hard to be her friend. Narako is rude and arrogant at first but she does it only by feeling insecure and by her desire to protect people. She could easily understand her powers from the first time that got them even without explanation. Her alter ego is Mahoutsukai Siren (魔法使いサイレン, Mahōtsukai Siren), the witch of water whose theme colour is blue. She has powers over water. *'Hidori Iroha' (火鳥いろは, Hidori Iroha) is a 15-years old girl who is energetic and athletic. She is the captain of the sport club in her school and also is the Aria's childhood friend. She loves eat sweet things, manly chocolate but she likes of strawberries two. Her positive and friendly personality makes easy for her make friends. She is great in sports but terrible at study, needing of the Aria help. Her alter ego is Mahoutsukai Salamander (魔法使いサラマンダー, Mahōtsukai Saramandā), the witch of fire whose theme colour is red. She has power over fire. *'Kumono Aria' (雲野アリア, Kumono Aria) is a 14-years old girl who is rich and friendly. She is energetic and cheerful, with a contagious positive attitude. She always looks for the good side of things and she also takes care of nature and environment. She is very intelligent but she is not very athletic, being sports the thing that she less likes. She often goes only to the games of Iroha to stay watching, but she does not get to play. Her alter ego is Mahoutsukai Sylph ''', the witch of wind whose theme colour is white. She has power over wind. Mascot *Daisy' (デイジー, Deijī) is the witches' fairy who comes from Kingdom of Natute for look for the witches. She is cute and loves flower and has a great friendship with they all. Daisy is a rabbit-like fairy who have white fur and use a wreath of white flowers made by Aria and also has bright red eyes. She end her sentences with "~isy" *'Camellia(カメリア, Kameria) is Daisy's twin sister who also comes from Kingdom of Nature and is Aria and Iroha's partner. Camellia is a courageous and passionate fox-like fairy. Different from Daisy, As show in episode 13, she and Daisy are actually two human girls who get cursed by Selene. She end her sentences with "~lia". '''Zodiac Empire *'Empress Selene' (エルフ・セレーネ): Selene is the villain of history. She is the Emperor's granddaughter of the Emperor Zodiac and before the anime begins, the four mahoutsukai had to kill her grandfather, due to Mother Nature's order. After his death, she took her place and decided to take revenge on those who killed her beloved grandfather. She trains twelve warriors who are divided into groups of three, the division being of earth, fire, wind and water, as well as that of witches. Earth Warriors *'Taurus' (♉): *'Virgo' (♍): *'Capricorn' (♑): Water Warriors *'Cancer' (♋): *'Scorpio' (♏): *'Pisces' (♓): Fire Warriors * : * : Leo like to express herself in dramatic, creative and assertive way. Leo have great energy, courage anjd honesty. She is self-confident and maybe even a bit self-ingulgent, and often is. She posses integrity, determination and is a natural leader. * : Air Warriors * Gemini can be divided into two parts because they are souls of the same person who have been separated and can now merge and divide. * : * : Items is the girls' main transformation device. It is a pen-like item is a seemingly normal pen that serves to turn girls into their true forms. Their transformation is activated as they shout "Nature spirits, transformation!". is the witches main weapon. These are four scepters who have total control over each element. When the scepter is activated, they transform into their celestial forms, Sasha Gnome, Asuka Undyne, Moeru Phoenix and Shirosora Fairy. Location *'Shizengaoka' (自然が丘, Shizengaoka) is the season's primary setting and where most of events take place. Hanako moved there to attend the Kobayashi Academy. *'Kobayashi Academy' (小林アカデミー, Kobayashi akademī) is the boarding school that the girls attend and Hanako eventually get transferred. *'Kingdom of Nature' (自然の王国, Shizen no ōkoku) is a beautiful country divided into four differs lands, they are forest, ocean, mountain and skies. The ruler of the kingdom is Sakuya who make a cameo in episode 1. Currently is happening a war between Kingdom of Nature and Zodiac Empire. In the country has a legend about four witches who protect each of these lands. *'Zodiac Empire' is a silvery country whose the leader is Selene. The kingdom is located in a forest of thorns and also overlooks a large red moon. They are in a war against Kingdom of Nature and without the legendary witches, the Zodiac Empire is wining. Trivia *Elemental 5 had slight inspirations on the best-known mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon. *A crossover movie between Systematic Heart and Elemental 5 is being planned. *Depending on what character the episode goes around, during the ending, only the character in which the episode has centered around will appear in the credits. Category:Magical Girl Category:User:HiromiYoshida Category:Earthlight Category:Animes